Ordinary
by TheWaywardDaughter
Summary: Lacey and Teah are twins. Twins with an interesting past. They meet up with the Winchesters one day and their lives change forever. Dean/OC, Sam/OC. Rated cause I'm paranoid.
1. Pro

**Summary: Lacey and Teah are fraternal twins with an interesting past. When they meet up with the Winchesters, life as they know it changes.**

**And for those of you wondering how to pronounce Teah's name, it's like [teh-uh] :D**

**And also for those of you reading my other story, I want more reviews before I update again. I'm not gonna update until I get more reviews. For those of you not reading it, go and check it out. It's amazing. :D This is mostly a Dean/OC story with a little Sam/OC on the side. Hope you enjoy and review!**

**P.S. the chapters will be longer, this is just an introduction. I'm almost done with the first chapter and I'll update asap. After that, I'll update according to the amount of reviews I get. Any spelling errors are mine. :D**

**Dean/OC, Sam/OC**

**Dean-25, Sam-21, Lacey & Teah-22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. :)**

Prologue:

Third Person POV

Karen glanced down at her two baby girls. She couldn't believe what happened. She glanced, teary-eyed, up at her lover. "Oh Cas. Castiel, what have we done?" her bottom lip quivered as Cas wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Don't be ashamed of this, Karen. Look at them. They're beautiful." he smiled down at the brunette and blonde baby girls. "They're going to amount to big things someday." he sighed. "Karen, I'm needed elsewhere. Will you be fine by yourself?"

She nodded and kissed him. "Come back to me."

"I will." he was gone with a flutter of wings.

The demon watching the whole scene made his move. Karen needed to be dead. He slit her throat and looked at the two little girls. He smiled evilly as he cut a wound on his wrist and held it over each of their mouths. "Amount to great things? Oh yes. Just not the great things your daddy wants you to." he laughed and disappeared.

John Winchester was shocked at the scene before him. He knew he should rid of the half demon half angel girls, but they looked so innocent. He grabbed them up and took them to the one place he could... The Roadhouse.


	2. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. But I own Karen, Lacey, and Teah.**

**Sorry for the wait. School is hell.**

Chapter one:

**Lacey POV**

I woke up to my twin, Teah, yelling in my ear. "Dude! Twin get up! Totally hot men alert. Get up and make yourself presentable." she slapped my butt for emphasis.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot. That slap freaking hurt.

"Get up! Besides. After us getting in trouble Ellen told us to clean the bar. It's not a pretty sight." she grimaced. "In fact, it's quite a horrible sight. But there are two EXTREMELY beautiful men out there that we can look at."

I groaned. "I don't want to clean the bar. It's so dirty." I sat up and pouted at my brunette twin. She just raised an eyebrow at me, so I sighed. "Fine. Let me get dressed. I'll be there in a minute." I got up and grabbed a pair of shorts out of my dresser and a white tank. I quickly changed into them, put my blonde hair in a messy bun and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put makeup on.

When I left the bathroom, I walked right into my twin. "Oh my god, Teah. Chill out I'm coming." I said to the bouncing brunette.

We walked, arms linked, into the bar. "Morning girls." Ellen smiled at us from a table with Jo and two men. "You know what you get to do today. Hop to it."

I groaned. "You just had to leave it like that, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to get drunk and dance on the bar." she raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of, I have that on video."

My eyes widened. "What? No. Ellen..." I pouted. "Me and Teah were bored. And those old hunters kept buying us shots, and alcohol plus twins equals trouble. I don't remember half of the night last night. I'm surprised I don't have a worse hangover." I said "Is there any coffee?"

"Not till you and your sister are done. Get to work." she turned back to the people at the table.

"I got the bar, you get the floor." Teah instructed, giving me a mop. "We'll be done in no time. We could use our powers, but if we did Ellen might kill us."

"Manual labor it is then." I sighed and got to washing. It took us about an hour and a half to get it cleaned to Ellen's standards. "Finally!" I yelled, cleaning up the last of the mess.

"I think my hands are permanently ruined." Teah groaned, plopping on the bar. "I feel like I'm forty."

"You girls done? Teah, get off the bar."

"Yes ma'am." we both replied. Ellen and the two boys came and sat at the bar. "Coffee?" I asked hopefully.

"Make it yourself."

"Ash?" I called sweetly.

He walked out of his back room. "Yes?"

"Make me some coffee?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the bestest most amazing big brother ever?" I smiled at him.

"You're lucky I love you."

As he went to get the coffee, I went and stood by Ellen behind the bar. "Ellen? Isn't daddy supposed to visit today?" I asked. He usually visited on Tuesday's and Thursday's.

"Yeah. He should be here soon." she laughed as the door opened. "Speak of the devil."

"Daddy!" Teah screamed, launching herself at him.

The two boys looked up in surprise. "Cas?" one of them asked. He had short blondish brownish hair and sharp facial features. He was beautiful.

"Hi, Dean." he nodded to the man and turned to me. "Lacey?"

I glared suspiciously at the man who knew my father and walked to my dad. "Hi dad." I said, smiling and hugging him. "More practicing today?" I looked to my twin and grinned. We loved being able to use our powers.

"Whatever you two want." he smiled down at us, then looked back up to the men. "Sam, Dean. Why are you here?"

"Stopped by to say hello. Castiel, you sly dog." the man named Dean winked. "I didn't know you had kids."

"I prefer not to talk about it." my father said solemnly. "It is a sad moment in my past."

"What happened?" the one who was Sam asked. He seemed way less forward than the other man.

"Sit down. It's a long story." my dad said, giving in. I gaped at him.

"We barely know these people and you're gonna tell them our life story?" I asked, outraged.

He touched my face. "I've known them longer than you, child. I rose Dean from hell. We've been through much together."

"And you neglected to mention this?" I threw my hands up.

"Calm down, Lacey." he looked to my sister. "Teah, take your sister in the back. I know she doesn't want to hear this."

* * *

><p>Dean POV:<p>

I watched as the girls left the room. "So, Father Cas, what happened to not doing any cloud seeding?"

"That part was true. I never procreated with another angel."

"Then how did those two come to be?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I put two and two together and grinned. "Cas, you sly dog. Where is she?"

"Dead."

"What happened?" Sam asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Her name was Karen. I loved her. Lacey and Teah were an accident. I didn't mean..." he shook his head. "The night they were born I had to go back to heaven. I was needed. I shouldn't have. Azazel came for the girls."

"So they're half human?" I asked.

"No. I wasn't done with my story. Azazel gave them his blood. There's no human in those girls. They don't know that they have demon blood in them and I intend to keep it that way."

"So what you're saying is that they're half angel and half demon?" I asked. "Cause you know, that's not dangerous at all."

"They're harmless... Well not completely, but I train them in using their powers. They have control of themselves. Those two girls mean everything to me." he looked to the doorway where the girls disappeared, complete love and adoration gracing his usually stoic demeanor. "I have something to ask of you two. Allistair and other demons want them. I want you two to take them with you and watch put for them."

"What? No way." I said. I didn't want to have to travel around with a couple of girls.

"Dean. You owe me this much."

I kept silent. He was right. I owed him much, much more. "Alright." Sam stared at me in shock. "What? I do owe him. And they're hot."

"Watch yourself, Dean. I will not tolerate sexual acts with my daughters." Cas warned me. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Mmhmm." I barely acknowledged what he said. Lacey had come back in the room, glare firmly in place.

"Where's Teah?" Cas asked.

She smirked. "It was a battle of who was better and I won. She's off in dream land for a couple hours." Cas gave a weary sigh. "She wouldn't let me go. She knew repercussions were sure to come." she used big words just like her dad. It was weird.

"Go pack. And wake Teah up."

"Why?" she turned to glare at me again. She apparently didn't like me. "Didn't you learn that it's impolite to stare?" she snapped. I just smirked at her.

"How can I not stare at something as beautiful as you?" next thing I know I was on the ground , her glaring down at me.

"Next time I won't hesitate to snap a bone." she growled. I tried to get up but was met by an unforeseen force. "Don't even bother. You're at my mercy."

Sam burst out laughing. "Well Dean, have you learned your lesson?"

"What lesson is that, Sam?" I asked, finally being let up.

"Not to be such a sexist pig?"

The force lifted and Lacey smiled at Sam. "I think I like you." she turned to Cas. "Now why am I packing?"

"You're coming with us, sweetheart." I winked at her.

"Great. Should I kill you now or later?"

I gaped at this woman. Man, she was really going to. Give me a run for my money.

* * *

><p>Lacey POV:<p>

I set my fingers against Teah's forehead. "Not funny, Lacey." I threw a duffel at her. "What's this?"

"Get packing. We have to go with Numb-nut one and Numb-nut two out there. Dad's orders."

"Yes. About time we get rewarded for having to put up with losers all our lives. Seriously Lacey. Why are you so upset about this? I know you have trust issues ever since everything with Colton, but thats no reason to-"

I cut her off. "Don't talk about it Teah. Seriously? Not now." I threw the rest of my clothes into my bag and left to grab my stuff from the bathroom. I grabbed my stuff and headed back into the bar. "Alright. There's my stuff. Teah is on her way." my dad cupped my cheek and brought my face up to look at him. "Why daddy?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "We were doing so well here."

"That's not what I heard." he smirked. "Teah told me, Lacey. About Colton."

I jerked away from him. "No. Don't talk about it. Please. I- I can't." I shook my head and turned away from him. I looked to the boys. "Please, can we just go?"

"Lacey." I turned to my dad. "I love you. Please, stay out of trouble."

"I'm ready!" Teah yelled, running in the room, Daisy Dukes on, cowboy boots and a grey tank top on.

I smiled at her. "Teah. You're a whore."


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. I'm just borrowing.**

**Sorry it took so long. I've dropped off the face of the earth for a while. I had marching band in the beginning of summer for three weeks, then I went to my aunt's cabin in the middle of nowhere for another week and went without internet or service. I'm not updating this story until I get at least three new reviews. Seriously. What's the point of writing the story if no one is gonna read it? Even if the review is just to say "I love this!" or "Your writing is terrible, you suck." I'd be happy. Thanks. :D**

**A little warning, there's some naughthy language in this chapter. Nothing terrible though. They're words you can use on TV. :D**

Chapter Two:

**Lacey POV:**

I stared out the window, watching the trees fly by. Teah had long since passed out on my lap. I sighed. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly, running my fingers through my twin's hair.

Dean looked back at me in the rearview mirror. "Not sure yet. We're headed towards Bobby's place. We might just crash there for a while until we find a hunt."

"How far until Bobby's?" Sam asked, yawning and stretching his long limbs.

"'Bout an hour." he answered, turning his gaze back to the road. "Why don't you sleep? You need it." he told his brother quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have my music and the scenery to pass the time." he smirked.

Teah jerked awake in my lap. "Freaking History Channel, Lacey. Why oh why did we have to watch the thing on Charles Manson?"

I chuckled. "'Cause I knew it'd scare you. You're a pansy. Can I call you that? Pansy?"

She glared. "That depends. Can I call you bitch?"

"Skank."

"Whore."

"Slut."

Just as Teah was about to shoot off another name, Dean cut in. "Ladies, as entertaining as this is, I'd rather not continue it."

Teah stuck out her tongue. "Suck my di-"

"Teah!" I yelled. "Jesus."

Dean burst out laughing. "I changed my mind. I might actually enjoy having you around."

I glared at him. "We aren't here for your amusement. We're here because my father is too freaking over protective." Teah slapped me.

"Shut up Lacey."

"Don't hit me."

"I do what I want."

"Shut up both of you. Good lord." Dean sighed. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get to Bobby's."

Teah and I complied.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean POV<strong>

I kept glancing back at Lacey's sleeping form from the rearview mirror. "You like her, don't you?" Sam asked from next to me.

I coughed. "What? I, uh, no." I shook my head.

"Your hands get all sweaty when you look at her and your heart skips a beat? Yeah the same thing is happening to me. Think Cas had a higher motive than for us to protect them. There's something going on."

"Maybe... Maybe we were marked. Like those people with the Cupid, and mom and dad. I mean, I've never felt like this for a girl. Not even Lisa. And I just met her." I ran a hand down my face. "Good Lord I am not a one woman man."

Sam scoffed. "Believe me, Dean. I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Dean, you're kind of a man whore."

I gasped. "I'm offended."

"Be offended all you want. It doesn't change the fact that you're a womanizer. Let's just say that if you mess with either of these girls, Cas will have your head on a plate. After that he might castrate you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in to prude chicks anyway, Sammy. I prefer my women with plenty of experience."

"Good God, I had to have been adopted. There's no way we're related." Sam shook his head back and forth.

I turned up the music. "Sorry Sammy. Can't hear you. The music's too loud."

* * *

><p><strong>Lacey POV<strong>

When I woke up, I wasn't in a car. So I screamed. Dean burst into the room with a gun at the ready. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw no immediate danger.

"W-where are we?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. My biggest fear was waking up from a nightmare and not knowing where I was. "Where's Teah?"

"We're at Bobby's. She's downstairs with Sam."

I nodded. Teah ran in the room. "Lacey. You okay?"

I glanced at Dean and started speaking to my sister in Italian. "_I had another nightmare_."

"_About Alistair_?"

I nodded curtly. "_I think he's planting them in my head_."

"_We'll have to talk to father about it_."

Dean looked at us, confused. "What language was that? Spanish?"

"Close. It's Italian. Our father taught us." I explained. "It makes it easier to speak to each other about private things when others are around."

"That is nifty." he said, chuckling. I glared at him. "What?"

"You're annoying. I don't know why my father favors you so much." I snapped out. I stiffened when I felt my father enter the room. "Dad."

"Lacey." he sighed. "Why must you act like this?"

Teah remained silent and I looked away from my father's piercing eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you sent us away. I was happy. I finally had a home and now it's gone." I forced the tears away and looked at Dean who stood there awkwardly as Sam came in the room. "Why? Why can't I just be normal. Be human?"

Teah scoffed. "Oh quit with the self-pity party Lacey. You should be happy. I mean, we're basically unstoppable."

I glared at her. "These powers are a curse."

My dad hugged me. "I'm sorry, I really am. The most you can do is learn how to control them. Repressing them will cause a buildup and that can be potentially dangerous."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean cut in. "You're saying they're like a walking, talking bomb?

I glared and used my powers to hold him against the wall. "Screw you. We're only like that if we don't use our powers regularly. With you I can see that using them won't be a problem."

"Jeez. Okay, let me go." I did as asked. I looked to Sam who was looking at me with something that seemed like understanding. "You know." I said simply.

He nodded. "I know. I have demon blood in me-"

I cut him off. "From Azazel. I know. That was no accident Sam. It created you to be who you are today. Even if it seems like a curse. That's why I embrace my powers. Even if I do long for something normal."

He smiled at me. "You sound like your father."

I looked at my dad. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sam. My father is a great man."

"I know he is." he said quietly. "I'm happy to have him helping us." I looked at him for a long moment. Once I decided that he was sincere I smiled.

"I like you, Sam. Way more than I like your brother." a small blush broke out on Sam's face.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Now that you two are best friends, we can move on to more important things. Cas, why exactly do we have your daughters, now?"

He looked pointedly at me. "Some events have come to pass that have put the girls in a compromising situation. Alistair found out where they were and I had to relocate them. You two are hidden from both angels and demons alike, and something in the girls keeps them hidden. They're safe with you two."

I frowned. I knew what my father was mentioning. It was Colton. He was manipulative and a jerk, but I refused to believe it. I also chose to ignore the fact that he was a demon. I absently rubbed at the scars I had obtained from my last encounter with Colton.

"Where did those come from?" Sam asked quietly.

I looked at him, and then to my father. "I don't know if-"

My dad cut me off. "Tell them. They need to know."

"I don't care if they need to know." I snapped. "It's personal."

"Either you tell them, or I will." he gave me that look that made me want to punch him in the balls and walk away laughing. "Don't even think about it, Lacey Anne."

I lifted my lip in a half grimace half snarl.

"Fine. Whatever."

Dean POV

Lacey let out a long sigh before she started her story. "Colton was nice. He came into the bar often. He didn't drink alcohol though; he said he wasn't like that.

"I knew from the get-go that Colton was a demon, but his aura seemed different. He seemed actually good. For a demon.

"He asked me out one night, and I agreed. He was such a gentlemen. I had an amazing night." she smiled at some distant memory.

"This went on for a couple weeks. When he took me out again, it was to a warehouse. With Alistair's torture chair. The one thing that is capable of holding us down."

I thought over what she said. He was a demon? Why did she trust him? Maybe it was the fact she had demon blood in her? "What happened next?"

"Colton attacked me. I could have gotten away, but I was caught off guard. They got me pinned and trapped. It was a day before Teah found me.

"By then I was badly beaten. We got away, and then a week later you two showed up."

She avoided all our eyes. "If it's only been a week, how come you're completely healed?" Sam asked.

I looked around for Cas. He must have zapped away sometime during the story. "Teah and I heal faster than normal humans. We think it's the angel blood."

I was completely shocked. "Well, I don't know whether to be relieved or happy that I've found someone else who is stupid enough to trust a freaking demon." Okay. I admit that was a low blow, but demons seriously pissed me off.

"Well, Mr. High and Mighty. I guess I shouldn't come to you with my problems. You just wouldn't understand." she snapped, obviously hurt. She looked at me, scoffed, and walked out the door.

Teah came up, slapped me, and then followed her sister. "What the hell, Dean?" Sam growled, shoving me. "Do you have to be such a dick all the time?" and he followed the girls.

I sighed. Sometimes I wish I could just keep my mouth shut. Cas popped back in the room.

"Dean. You need to make this right, before you lose everyone you need in your life."


	4. Three

**A/n: Ok, well. I didn't have internet. Sooo, no internet=no update. And now I have internet, but no free time. I'm in my junior year of high school. I need to focus on keeping my GPA up. So updates will come, they will just be few and far in between.**

**I hope you like! Please review. Spelling errors are mine.**

**No reviews=no updates.**

Teah POV:

I followed my pissed off sister. "Lacey! Wait!" I heard Sam's footsteps behind me, so I ran faster. "Lacey!"

She turned around quickly. "What? What do you want?"

She wasn't crying. No, Lacey wasn't hurt about why Dean said, she was pissed at herself because she agreed with Dean. "Lacey, it wasn't your fault."

"'Wasn't my fault?" she screamed. "It was all my fault. I was blinded, stupid. Just one more mistake to add to this pitiful life I live," she scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "I did something I shouldn't have, and now I have to deal with the consequences. It's life, Teah. Sadly, it got the better of me. It won't happen again, I can promise you that."

I heard footsteps and turned to see who they belonged to. "Go away Dean," I hissed as Sam blocked Dean's way.

"I want to talk to Lacey in private."

"And why, after what you just pulled in there, would I let you do that?" I spat. "Lacey, go in the kitchen." I saw she was about to protest. "Now!" she listened. "She's a sensitive person, Dean. She's always been like that. I was the tough sister that could take crap from people. She never could. She doesn't need you bringing her down. She doubts herself all the time. She doesn't need that crap from you."

Dean had the decency to look apologetic. "Listen, I just want to tell her I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking," he admitted, looking down and rubbing the back of his head.

Sam scoffed. "Sometimes?"

"Okay. A majority of the time. Now will you please move so I can go talk to her?" I sighed and did something I didn't like to do. I looked into his mind to see if he was being sincere.

Compared to how I acted, I didn't like having this advantage over everyone. I just learned how to work with the cards I was dealt. Once I was convinced he wasn't going to verbally abuse my sister anymore, I nodded an let him pass.

"Why are you letting him in?" Sam asked, walking closer to me.

Honestly, this Sasquatch of a man scared the crap outta me. I looked up at him and swallowed down my fear. "He didn't mean to let those things slip. It was his way of showing how scared he is." I explained. "He may seem like he isn't scared of anything, but he puts up that front to protect you, Sam. He cares about you so much. My father told me about the deal he made to save you. Sam, you should listen to him more. He's trying to keep you out of harms way, but you aren't making it easy on him. I know how he feels. Lacey is dainty. Sure, she can handle herself in a fight, but deep down she's just a little girl who wants a normal childhood with a father and a mother and a white picket fence. I've always taken care of her. I feel older and wiser. The last thing I want to see is her getting hurt.

"That's how Dean feels about you, Sam. So when you went behind his back with Ruby and the demon blood? How do you think that made him feel? He wasn't exactly mad at you, though he was pissed. He was more mad at the fact he couldn't save you from that. He was pissed at himself, Sam. So maybe you should give him a little slack." I finished my speech and looked up at the big man.

"I've never really thought of it that way before," he said after about a minute of silence.

I smiled and patted my hand on his chest. "I'm glad I can clear things up for you, Sasquatch."

He smirked and leaned so my back was against the wall and his hands were on either side of my head, boxing me in. I looked up at him and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Can I tell you something?" I whispered. He nodded. "You scare the crap outta me. You're like what? Almost two feet taller than me?"

He chuckled and dipped his head so he could look me in the eye. "Is that so?" his voice was husky. "I guess I'll have to replace that fear with something else."

"And what's that?" I asked breathlessly.

His smirk grew. "Pleasure," and his lips met mine.

* * *

><p>Lacey POV:<p>

I frowned when Dean walked into the kitchen. "Can I help you, or are you here to put me down some more?"

He gave me a guilty look. "Yeah, about that. Listen, I said that without thinking. I'm kind of a dick sometimes." I scoffed. "Sorry. Almost all the time. But I really didn't mean what I said. It just kind of came out."

I stared at him for a long moment. "It's taking a lot for you to be able to do this, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

He avoided my eyes. "Yeah, a little," he grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's nothing wrong with apologizing. It takes a great man to be able to do it. You are a great man, Dean." I paused. "Why do you carry so much self-hatred on your shoulders? Do you not value yourself?"

He stiffened. "It's none of your damn business," he said gruffly before leaving the room.

I sighed. So much for progress.

* * *

><p>Dean POV:<p>

I've never met someone who could get under my skin like she could. I growled under my breath and punched the wall.

Where does she get off pulling things from my mind like that?

As I was thinking, I stopped quickly at the sound of a groan. A manly groan that sounded a lot like my brother. I looked at the door it came from, confused as hell. Then I smirked. (italics) Finally found some time to release the one eyed snake there, Sammy boy?

(italics) "Oh god, yes! Sam!"

I felt my eyes widen. Was that Teah? "Sam, my man." I smirked in approval. At least with these hot chicks around SOMEONE was gettin' some.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself quietly. I bit my lip and made a split second decision.

* * *

><p>Lacey POV:<p>

I sat on the counter in the kitchen, staring at my hands in my lap. There was nothing better to do until the boys decided to leave.

Next thing I know, Dean comes running into the kitchen. "Dean? Wha-" I was cut off by the suddenness of his full lips on mine.

I was so shocked; it took me a moment to react.

When I did, it was heaven.


	5. Yep

**Well, I'm not even gonna attempt to write. If I don't get some more feed back (aka reviews) I'm gonna just delete the stories. There's no reason for me to continue writing if no one is a)telling me what I could do better b) telling me I'm doing amazing or c)Just making pointless comments. So, unless I get some reviews, this story is done. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
